ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed Humans (23rd century)
Spacedock waitress I don't mean to be anal, but is there any canon reason to believe this particular bar is on the spacedock and not elsewhere such as the planet's surface? Federation 06:09, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, we never saw him leave the station, IIRC. I think we would need evidence of that. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:12, 22 October 2006 (UTC) What is IIRC? Federation 00:46, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :It is internet lingo, like LOL (lots of laughs). IIRC means "if I recall correctly". --OuroborosCobra talk 01:09, 28 October 2006 (UTC) OK. Never heard that one before. The question is, can we assume the bar is on the spacedock or not? Federation 20:38, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Again, we have no evidence that McCoy ever left Spacedock, so yes, I would say that we can assume the bar is in Spacedock. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:44, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::According to then-Admiral Kirk, McCoy was resting at his home.http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/tsfs.txt This line was said at Kirk's apartment in San Francisco. Then McCoy is arrested at the bar and taken to the Starfleet brig. After he was broken out of the brig by Kirk and company, they proceeded to the transporter room at Old City Station to be surreptitiously transported to the Enterprise in Spacedock. ::Perhaps McCoy's home was on the Spacedock, but it seems more likely that this old country doctor would prefer to live on Earth. Maybe he beamed up to Spacedock to hire a ship, was arrested, and then sent back to Earth. My opinion is that the evidence preponderates toward the bar being on Earth. In any event, it is indisputable that McCoy left the Spacedock; otherwise, why would he be using the transporter at Old City Station? --GNDN 16:34, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Barber Does the Barber from "Spectre of the Gun" really make sense to be listed here? He was not really a human, after all, he was an illusion. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:06, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Was he based on an actual historical figure? If so, what was his name? Federation 20:29, 28 January 2007 (UTC) If he was an historical figure, he still would not belong on a page of unnamed humans from the 23rd century. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:36, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Kirk's uncle where is kirk's uncle from Idaho in 2282, heard in ? C-IMZADI-4 22:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :During the scene where he walked through a door and ended up at "his uncle's barn in idaho" — Morder 22:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Cop Didn't the Iowa Cop kinda look like an original Cylon?- JustPhil 22:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Not really. The only thing vaguely similar is the thin visor portion, but it didn't light up or anything. It's too coincidental, in my opinion, and not valid for mention on the page. Unless, you can find an interview or something stating that it was a source.--Tim Thomason 22:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Journalists There are three female and three male journalists listed, but each of the descriptions claim "one of the five"... it's been a while since I've taken up counting, but three plus three is six? :I'm not sure what happened there, maybe it was a typo or somesuch? Don't forget to sign the talk pages with 4 tildes, thanks :) DhaliaUnsung 18:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC)